


Parenting Wasn't Covered in Basic Training

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Kylux Plus One [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Body Image, Drowning and Rescue, Gen, Grand Marshal Hux, Hives, Hux worries about his weight, Kissing, Kylo Ren and Hux haven't had sex in a while, Kylo loves him anyway, M/M, Milk Allergy, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Vomiting (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Kylo Ren and Hux adapt to their new roles as parents, Supreme Leader, and Grand Marshal.





	1. Adjusting

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, but it had a natural break so I split it into two. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, they are much appreciated :)

Looking back, neither Kylo Ren nor Hux could could remember how they survived their first month with Padmé. Let alone how they looked after her while adapting to their new positions as Supreme Leader and grand marshal. Phasma assured them it had been through a combination of black coffee and half-conscious Force use. Thankfully, by the second month, they had a routine ironed out to Hux’s satisfaction. In the process, they had learned several facts about their daughter;

 

  1. She was allergic to blue milk (a childhood allergy of Hux’s)
  2. She preferred to sleep facing right
  3. She liked Millicent (who tolerated Padmé when she wasn't crying)
  4. She enjoyed laying on Kylo’s chest (“She probably thinks it's a pillow,” Hux smirked.)
  5. She always had a smile for Hux (Why, was a complete mystery to him.)



 

Every morning, Hux would wake up before Kylo Ren. He would weight himself, shave, then get dressed, before checking on Padmé. She was usually awake when he bent over her crib and smiled whenever she saw his face.

“Good morning,” Hux whispered to her one morning. “Today is a special day for you.”

Padmé stuck her fingers in her mouth in reply.

“You’re a month old today,” Hux explained, picking her up.

Padmé replied with a cooing noise as Hux carried her to the changing table.

Once she was in a fresh diaper, Hux dressed her, then fed her and Millicent. By now, Kylo was beginning to wake up.

“Morning,” Hux whispered, walking over and kissing the top of Kylo’s head.

“Morning,” he mumbled in reply. “Big day for you and our little girl.”

Hux nodded, “My meeting got moved, so we’ll have to meet for lunch an hour later.”

Kylo groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He groggily wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist and pulled him forward until he could rest his head against the grand marshal’s stomach.

“I don’t know why Padmé likes sleeping on me, when she has you,” Kylo commented lovingly.

Hux tightened his stomach, and Kylo frowned before placing his hands on either side of Hux’s soft belly.

“Please, don’t,” Hux cautioned.

Kylo stood up, keeping his hands in place, and kissed Hux’s mouth. “You’re beautiful, Armitage,” he whispered, pressing their noses together.

“I’m getting fat,” Hux replied.

“No you’re not,” Kylo insisted, kissing Hux again.

In moments like these, Kylo wished he could erase Hux’s childhood memories with his love or his kisses. Brendol had bullied Armitage, telling him that he was too thin, causing his son to binge eat which had only resulted in more degrading comments. Hux still lived in fear of gaining or losing too much weight, and based how much he ate off what the scale told him in the morning.

“You’re beautiful,” Kylo reidorated, gazing into Hux’s eyes.

Hux sighed and Kylo kissed him again. “Ren, I need to go,” Hux muttered.

“I’m going to keep you here until you admit how beautiful you are,” Kylo replied, kissing Hux’s neck.

“Ren,” Hux sighed, tilting his neck to give Kylo better access.

“Beautiful,” Kylo mumbled, sucking at the soft skin.

Hux grunted in disapproval. “If you give me a hickey,” he warned.

“What will you do?” Kylo inquired, his eyes glittering.

Padmé made a series of cooing noises and slapped her hands against the tray on her high chair. In reply, Millicent gave her a warning growl and looked at Hux for help.

“Fine,” Hux grumbled, “I am beautiful, now would you please let me get to work, Ren?”

Kylo pouted. “Just beautiful?”

“Gorgeous,” Hux added.

Kylo smiled in agreement.

“Sexy,” Hux whispered in Kylo’s ear.

Kylo shivered. “You might have to stay, grand marshal.”

Hux kissed him then pulled away. “I’m afraid I can’t, Supreme Leader,” he replied, slipping on Padmé’s carrying harness.

The First Order had a distressingly limited amount of maternity leave, (which Kylo and Hux were in the midst of revising) and Hux didn’t trust a droid to watch Padmé (“They have too many flaws, Ren,”), so he had opted for the carrying harness. At first, it had drawn a few sideways glances but a sharp look from Hux had made them vanish. Now, whenever he walked through the ship, the officers greeted him and  smiled at Padmé. By now, she recognized Mitaka, Phasma and a few of the other ranking officers and would smile back. (She also smiled at Techie whenever she saw him.)

“You’re a tease,” Kylo grumbled.

“I’m going to be late,” Hux replied, lifted Padmé from her high chair and into the harness.

She kicked her dangling feet and a stream of drool wet her chin.

“You need to look presentable,” Kylo told her, stooping to clean away the drool.  

Padmé smiled in reply and Kylo levitated her diaper bag to Hux.

“Be good for papa,” Kylo smiled back before standing up.

“See you in two cycles,” Hux said warmly.

They kissed each other’s cheeks and Kylo waved to Padmé until the door closed behind Hux.

There was a surprising amount of work for the new grand marshal, not the least of which was smoothing over the sudden transition of power from Snoke to Kylo Ren. Today marked the final and largest gathering of First Order supporters, all of whom were ready to formally pledge their loyalty to Kylo Ren. All Hux had to do was persuade them to sign the document that would make it official.

Padmé fussed throughout half the meeting until Hux reluctantly handed her over to the nearest Stormtrooper at the request of one of the attendees. This proved to be disastrous once the meeting was over, as the trooper had fed Padmé milk from the canteen and not from her diaper bag. Her small body was covered in hives and she vomited her breakfast on Hux’s uniform. He called Phasma, who hauled the trooper off to reconditioning, and Hux turned his attention to his attire and his unhappy child.

“Imbecile,” he muttered, removing his ruined, white jacket.

Padmé fussed and Hux held her to his chest. He rubbed her back and bounced her as his mother had done on the few occasions he’d had an allergic reaction. In retrospect, the fact that Hux’s mother was a kitchen maid had likely saved his life. She had known what to substitute into his food so he wouldn’t have an allergic reaction and further anger his father.

“You’ll grow out of this,” Hux whispered, echoing his mother, “I promise.”

When Kylo arrived for their lunch date, he found Hux cradelling Padmé in his arms with a serene look on his face. For a few minutes, Kylo stood in the doorway looking at his lover and their child and took in how much Hux cared for her.

“Did anyone ever tell you that staring is rude?” Hux inquired, raising his head.

Kylo silently mourned the loss of Hux’s serene face and entered the canteen. “You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to interrupt,” he explained.

“Peaceful?” Hux repeated, rising to his feet.

“Yes,” Kylo replied as he kissed Hux’s cheek.

Hux sighed, “Let’s go to lunch.”

Kylo took Padmé and the diaper bag, while Hux retrieved his jacket. They exited the canteen and Hux gave his soiled jacket to a cleaning droid as they walked to their private dining chamber.

A light lunch had been laid out for them, consisting of cold meats, cheeses, and an assortment of finger foods. Kylo made up a plate for Hux and himself, while Hux attempted to feed Padmé. She fussed and refused to take the bottle, which frustrated him to no end.

“I promise, this bottle won’t make you sick,” he insisted.

Kylo gave him a sympathetic look and set down their plates. “Padmé, you should know better than to fuss at your papa,” he mused.

Hux handed Padmé to Kylo, who eventually got her to take the bottle.

“There,” Hux muttered, nibbling at his plate, “was that so hard?”

Kylo smiled and set Padmé in her high chair. “How did the meeting go?” he inquired.

“They all signed,” Hux reported.

“Good,” Kylo nodded.

Hux paused and considered his next words carefully. “Supreme Leader, perhaps it is time to focus our efforts on eliminating the Resistance?”

“Where do you suggest we start, Grand Marshal Hux?” Kylo replied.

Hux wiped his mouth with his napkin and offered suggestions he’d spent the last month planning. Kylo Ren listened attentively, but couldn’t help but stare at Hux’s lips as he spoke.

“Ren,” Hux scolded, “are you listening to me?”

Kylo stood up and kissed him in reply.

“I take that as a no,” Hux sighed.

“Send your suggestions to my datapad?” Kylo apologized.

“I already did,” Hux admitted. “I just wanted to tell you in person.”

“I do love the sound of your voice,” Kylo smiled, stroking Hux’s cheek.

Hux leaned into his touch, “Kriff, I wish I didn’t have a meeting this afternoon.”

“Reschedule it and come to bed with me,” Kylo replied.

“Tempting,” Hux admitted, “so very tempting...but I can’t.”

Kylo nodded and kissed Hux’s cheek. “See you after work,” he whispered.

Hux kissed him back before leaving for his meeting. Kylo and Padmé waved goodbye to him before Kylo took Padmé back to their room for her afternoon nap. While she slept, Kylo meditated and searched for a trace of the scavenger girl. If he could find her again, he would be able to locate the Resistance. His efforts were fruitless and Padmé’s cries refocused him.

“Someone is feeling better,” he commented as he lifted her from her crib.

Kylo Ren laid Padmé on the floor and levitated her toys above her head. She attempted to use the Force to pull one closer, but lost focus, succeeding only in moving the toy a few centimeters.

“Keep trying, little one,” Kylo encouraged with a smile. “You’ll get stronger as you grow.”

Padmé blew bubbles at him and Kylo stroked her hair.

Hux returned in time to feed Padmé dinner before putting her to bed. When he returned, he and Kylo lay on the couch for an hour, attempting to finish some busy work, before Kylo made dinner.

“It still surprises me that you can cook,” Hux smiled once they had finished eating.

“Not too many people had time to feed me,” Kylo shrugged.

Hux smirked, “That makes your current physique even more incredible.”

Kylo paused and met Hux’s gaze. “My physique?”

“Yes, Ren,” Hux mused. “How you managed to build such defined muscles while being so malnourished is beyond me.”

“Shall I educate you?” Kylo replied, rising from his chair.

He unfastened his belt and slipped his shirt off over his head. Hux’s eyes clung to his broad shoulders, biceps, and abdomen and when Kylo stretched, Hux wet his lips.

“Grand Marshal Hux,” Kylo scolded, stepping closer to him, “if I had known you were so easily distracted, I would have done this years ago.”

“Had you done that,” Hux returned, “I would have lost interest in you.”

“Why?” Kylo inquired, sitting on the edge of the table.

“I would have seen it as flamboyance,” Hux replied, staring up at Kylo’s lips.

Kylo leaned forward until their lips were a breath away. “If _you_ had, I would have bent you over a console on the bridge.”

Hux crossed his arms over his stomach and regretted the amount of food he’d consumed that day.

Kylo stroked his cheek. “I still would,” he softly added.

“I believe you,” Hux whispered.

“You should,” Kylo agreed, kissing Hux’s mouth.

Hux slowly pulled away, “I have an early meeting tomorrow.”

“And I was planning to fuck you,” Kylo sighed.

Hux gave him a cold look before closing his eyes in defeat. Sleep was illusive now that they had Padmé and so was good sex.

“Wake Padmé, and I will kick you out,” Hux muttered, slamming his mouth into Kylo’s.


	2. Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and Hux have to leave for two weeks and leave Padmé in Phasma's care. Kylo Ren has a surprise for Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter took forever, but I'm finally happy with it. This chapter jumps perspectives a few times to focus on either Kylo Ren and Hux or on Padmé back on the ship. 
> 
> I may have messed up how non/developed Padmé is in this chapter...sorry if I did. She's going to be aged up in the next part of the series, so that (shouldn't) be a problem later. 
> 
> Also, I write fluffy stuff WAY better than I write sex. I'm not great at writing sex scenes and I only put them in if I deem it necessary. Thus the short sex scene in this chapter is (a) short and (b) non-explicit (seriously, it's tame). 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your likes, comments, and kudos! I'm glad you're enjoying the series!

Phasma leaned against the arm of the sofa and placed her helmet beside her. She gave Hux a disapproving look as he finished packing his suitcase.

“We won’t be gone that long, Phasma,” Hux assured her.

“I’m not sure I’m qualified for this,” she replied.

Hux stood up and walked to her side, “I wouldn’t trust you with her if you weren’t.”

“Can’t you just have Techie watch her?” Phasma suggested.

“I think he would have a panic attack,” Hux admitted.

Phasma sighed, “You’re not wrong, but I still don’t see why you can’t take Padmé with you.”

“Ren and I will be touring five systems in two weeks,” Hux reminded her. “That’s too intensive for her.”

Phasma frowned, knowing that he was right, but still not liking that she had been selected as babysitter.

“You’ve watched Millicent in the past,” Hux added.

“All I have to do is feed her and clean her litter box,” Phasma argued.

“Phasma,” Hux pleaded, “you’re the only one I can trust to look after her.”

Phasma sighed. She and Hux had been ‘friends’ for years. Initially, it had been a ‘friendship’ of convenience but she had to (reluctantly) admit that he had grown on her. He’d even loosened up in recent years, especially after he and Ren had started sleeping together. Padmé had been an interesting development, but Hux (seemed) to have adjusted well enough. That he was willing to leave Padmé in her care was something Phasma never would have expected from him. “Fine,” she muttered.

“Thank you,” Hux said gratefully.

“You’ll owe me for this,” Phasma joked.

Hux shook his head knowingly and smirked at her.

“Do you think Ren will be able to handle the separation?” she mused.

Hux gave her a cold look, “The Supreme Leader is highly affectionate to his daughter, it is only natural that he would miss her.”

“He’s going to cry his eyes out, isn’t he?” Phasma summarized.

“Probably,” Hux admitted.

“100 credits says he bawls while boarding the shuttle,” Phasma smiled.

Hux smirked, “200 says he’s already crying.”

They shook hands in agreement and Hux did one final sweep of the room before closing his suitcase. As he approached the door, it opened and a crying Kylo walked in, carrying a distressed Padmé.

“We can’t leave her, Armitage,” Kylo sniffed. “We can’t. She’ll think we’re abandoning her.”

“Ren, you’re making this harder than it has to be,” Hux scolded, taking Padmé from him. “She can sense that you’re distressed and it’s making her uneasy.”

Phasma slipped 200 credits into Hux's pocket.

“Can’t we take her with us?” Kylo begged.

“No,” Hux replied firmly. “She’s too delicate for such intensive travel.”

Kylo Ren pouted and sniffed.

“I will take good care of her,” Phasma stepped in. “Hux sent me a copy of her routine.”

“Did you include her afternoon snack?” Kylo mumbled to Hux.

“Yes, Kylo,” Hux assured him, closing the space between them. “I was thorough.”

Kylo looked at Hux, who kissed his cheek.

“We need to go,” Hux reminded him.

Kylo nodded and turned his attention to Padmé, who had settled down in Hux’s arms. “Daddy is going to miss you,” he whispered, kissing his daughter’s head. “Be good for Phasma.”

Padmé gave Kylo a blank stare before she was handed off to Phasma.

“Papa!” she exclaimed, reaching for Hux. “No!”

Hux stared at her in surprise. Something deep inside him cracked and he realized that he didn’t want to leave her either.

“I’ll be back soon,” he whispered to her before kissing her head.

“Papa!” Padmé protested. “Daddy! No!”

Kylo’s eyes watered and Hux gently pulled him out of the room. Padmé screamed and cried after them but Hux marched towards the hanger where their shuttle was waiting.

“Hux?” Kylo whispered as he allowed himself to be pulled along.

The ginger was silent and kept his eyes locked on their destination. Once aboard, Kylo started crying and Hux barked at the pilots to take off before they could stare.

“Hux,” Kylo whispered, looking up at the man he loved, “will she hate us?”

“Hate us?” Hux repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Kylo nodded. “We left her behind.”

“We had to,” Hux reminded him.

Kylo lowered his gaze. “That’s how it starts.”

For a moment, Hux saw a young Ben Solo, sitting in shuttles, or waving goodbye to one as his mother built the New Republic. The image shifted and Hux saw a young version of himself, forced to wear his best clothes to greet and say goodbye to his father whenever he left. Hux had hated the clothes he’d been stuffed into. He’d hated standing on the landing platform for what felt like hours. A cold, empty feeling overwhelmed Hux; would Padmé watch them leave as Ben Solo had, or as young Armitage Hux had? Would she hate them? He wouldn’t blame her if she did. Brendol Hux, Leia Organa, and Han Solo’s children had not (fully) turned out the way they had intended. Would Padmé disappoint Hux and Kylo in a similar way?

Hux excused himself and locked the door to the small refresher. It had been years since he had felt overwhelmed by his emotions, and that frightened him. He was Armitage Hux, the ‘general without feeling’, the ‘Ice General’, a man without a heart. The First Order believed he was hollow. In fact, Hux could count on one hand the number of people he actually cared about; himself, Techie, Kylo Ren, Phasma (surprisingly), and now Padmé. A whole hand of people when he had only set out to care about two; himself and his brother.

_“Compassion is a disease. It will consume you.”_

Hux gritted his teeth and tried to shut out his father’s voice.

_“Love is a poison for the weak. Remember that, boy.”_

Hux squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to breathe.

“Armitage?”

He exhaled and tears rolled down his cheeks. His vision was blurry, but the world around him was clear. Kylo Ren was standing on the other side of the door. Kylo was worried about him because he loved him. Kylo Ren cared about him and that made him feel strong. Hux wiped his eyes, unlocked the door, and melted into his lover’s embrace.

“Kylo,” he whispered, breaking in his scent.

“I’m here,” Kylo Ren replied, “I’m here, Armitage. I’m right here.”

Hux looked into his lover’s dark eyes and pressed their foreheads together.

“He’s dead, Armitage,” Kylo reminded him. “He can’t hurt you anymore.”

Hux closed his eyes and focused on Kylo’s words.

“I’m going to protect you, Armitage,” Kylo Ren continued. “No one will ever hurt you again. I won’t let them. For as long as I live, I won’t let them hurt your or Padmé.”

Hux opened his eyes and stared into Kylo’s. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Kylo vowed.

Hux lightly kissed him then lowered his eyes. “Do you think she’ll hate us?”

“No,” Kylo replied softly.

“How can you be so sure?” Hux inquired.

Kylo gave him a sad smile. “We know what made us; pain, sorrow, and loneliness, but we are not our parents. We will do everything we can to be better than them. We won’t always be perfect, but we will never be them, Armitage.”

Hux nodded, unsure if he fully believed Kylo, but willing to try to prove him right.

“Padmé adores you,” Kylo assured him.

“She loves you more,” Hux argued.

Kylo chuckled and softly kissed Hux’s cheek. “If you say so,” he whispered.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Papa...papa? Daddy? Papa?” Padmé called, crawling around the front room of Hux and Ren’s quarters.

“They left,” Phasma muttered from her spot on the couch. _“At least she stopped crying.”_

“Ama,” Padmé said, crawling to Phasma. “Papa?”

Phasma raised an eyebrow at her. “Ama?” she repeated.

“Ama,” Padmé smiled, using Phasma’s leg to pull herself up.

“Up?” Phasma suggested.

“No, Ama,” Padmé scolded. “Ama.”

Phasma sighed. She couldn’t wait until Padmé could speak in complete sentences. Or at least intelligibly.

“Ama?”

“What?” Phasma snapped.

Padmé smiled and clapped.

“Wait...are you trying to say ‘Phasma’?” the captain inquired.

“Ama,” Padmé confirmed.

“ _f-AH-s-m-UH_ ,” the captain annunciated.

“Asma?” Padmé replied.

“Phasma.”

“Asma.”

“I think I liked ‘Ama’ better,” Phasma muttered.

There was a hesitant knock at the door and Phasma called for them to enter. Techie stepped in nervously, flanked by a BB unit.

The droid was same model as BB-9E but painted white and trimmed with gold. Further differentiating them were nonstandard pink accents, similar to the white and orange BB unit from Jakku.

“You have a droid now?” Phasma commented.

“It was supposed to be a birthday gift for Padmé,” Techie admitted to the floor.

Padmé crawled forward to investigate the droid and was greeted by a series of soft beeps. She paused, unsure what to make of the droid’s greeting but quickly decided that it didn't mean her harm and continued forward.

“I thought it might help,” Techie mumbled.

“Help?” Phasma repeated.

Techie nodded and knelt beside the droid. He said something to it under his breath, that Phasma didn't catch, before the droid turned on it's projector. A miniature hologram of Hux and Kylo Ren appeared and Padmé let out a delighted shriek.

 _“Supreme Leader Ren and I are honored to be here today…”_ Hux said, addressing an unseen audience.

“Is this live?” Phasma inquired.

Techie nodded, “This is the local signal that the holonet will rerun it later tonight.”

“Papa!” Padmé proudly informed them, pointing to Hux.

“Did you program the droid to pick up the feed of all of their speeches?” Phasma inquired.

Techie nodded.

“Good work, Techie,” she praised.

“Thank you,” he mumbled before sitting down beside Padmé. “This is BB-9T,” he informed his niece.

BB-9T whistled in greeting.

“Papa,” Padmé replied angrily.

Techie realized he’d been talking over his brother’s speech and bit his lip. Padmé was puzzled by his discomfort and crawled over to him. She placed a hand on his knee and looked intently at his face.

“Sorry,” Techie mumbled, bowing his head.

Padmé reached up and touched his jaw. Techie smiled and pulled her onto his lap. They watched the rest of the speech and by the end, Padmé was rubbing her eyes.

“Time for her nap,” Phasma informed Techie.

“No!” Padmé protested.

Techie scooped her up in his arms and stood up. “Come on,” he said.

“No!” she protested, grabbing a fist full of his hair.

Techie turned his head and winced loudly, while Phasma took Padmé from him.

“Benefits of short hair,” she commented.

“Ama, no!” Padmé screamed in the captain’s ear.

Phasma grimaced and took Padmé to her room.

Left alone, Techie shifted his weight and played with the hem of his shirt sleeve. BB-9T looked at him before taking the opportunity to explore. There was a growl and BB-9T rolled back to Techie. Millicent angrily approached and Techie knelt down to pet her. She looked at him and allowed him to do so.

“It’s okay, Millicent,” Techie whispered. “9T won’t hurt you.”

Millicent gave him an unconvinced growl before rubbing her head against Techie’s hand. He wasn't Hux, but she tolerated him because Hux loved his brother.

“Armie will be back soon,” Techie assured her.

Millicent purred in agreement.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Hux glanced over at Kylo and fought the urge to ask him where they were going. They had finished their tour the night before, but Kylo had insisted that they had one more place to go. Then, he’d asked Hux to get into his personal shuttle before jumping to lightspeed without telling Hux their destination.

“Relax,” Kylo told him, putting a hand on Hux’s knee.

“Can you at least tell me what system we’re going to?” Hux inquired.

“Guess,” Kylo mused. “I’ll even give you a clue; it’s a system that’s important to my family.”

“If we’re going to kirffing Mustafar,” Hux warned.

“We’re not,” Kylo assured him. “Guess again.”

 _“Thank Force,”_ Hux thought.

“Come on, Hux,” Kylo smiled, sliding closer, “you’re delicious when you’re using that sharp mind of yours.”

Hux involuntarily smiled back and turned his thoughts to Ren’s question. While he thought, Kylo slid onto his lap and kissed his temples, forehead, and eyelids. His kisses slowly became more impassioned and he took to biting at Hux’s lower lip and sucking at his neck.

“I could devour you,” Kylo moaned.

“Keep this up and I won’t be as delicious,” Hux cautioned, his focus wavering from Kylo’s question to Kylo himself.

Kylo slid his tongue along Hux’s lips. “I might be too ravenous to care,” he replied huskily.

Hux smirked and leaned back in his chair, “Then blow me.”

Kylo’s eyes darkened and he slid off Hux’s lap to kneel between his legs. Hux pushed his hips to the edge of his chair to give Ren better access. Kylo pushed Hux’s legs further apart and smiled as a low moan escaped Hux’s lips.

“Have you missed this?” he mused, sliding his hands up Hux’s thighs.

“Kirff yes,” Hux breathed.

Kylo freed Hux from his trousers and smirked, “You have missed me.” He slowly took Hux in his mouth and relished the sounds Hux made above him.

“Ren...feels good...so good,” Hux gasped, grabbing at Kylo’s hair. “Missed you...so much...kirff...Ren. Ren. _My_ Ren. So good, so obedient, so….Is that kirffing _Naboo_?”

The ship had dropped out of hyperspace and the Mid Rim planet was clearly visible from the cockpit.

“Yes,” Kylo replied, his voice slightly raspy, as he slid back into the pilot’s chair.

He piloted them towards his grandmother’s homeworld and took the shuttle deep into the Lake Country. The ship was small enough to land near one of the lavish lakeside properties, and Kylo smiled as he descended the ramp.

“Why are we here, Ren?” Hux inquired, following him.

Kylo took Hux’s hand in his. “My grandmother’s family owned this retreat for years but I was able to discreetly purchase it from them. It’s called Varykino.”

Hux took in the breathtaking Naboo architecture as Kylo led him inside. They walked through each of the rooms and ended up on the expansive balcony that overlooked the water.

“What do you think?” Kylo inquired.

“It’s...beautiful,” Hux admitted.

Kylo took both his hands in his and looked into Hux’s eyes. “You really like it?”

“Yes, Ren,” Hux replied, “I do.”

Kylo smiled warmly and kissed Hux’s mouth. “I want this to be our place, Armitage,” he whispered. “No one knows that I own it and it’s secluded enough that no one will bother us. We can be ourselves. We can bring Padmé here and we can….” Kylo trailed off. What if Hux didn’t want what he had planned? He had intended Varykino to be a surprise, but maybe he should have asked Hux first; the grand marshal hated surprises.

“We can be a family here,” Hux finished. “Just like you wanted.”

“Only if you want it,” Kylo insisted.

“Padmé can't spend her whole life on a ship,” Hux reminded him, “...and neither can we.”

Kylo's eyes met Hux’s and Hux smiled at him. “I may not want a domestic life, but I will build a summer home here with you and our daughter,” Hux said. “Perhaps one day she will want a civilian life and she deserves that choice.”

Kylo nodded and Hux kissed him.

“Oh, there’s a small island that also belongs to the estate that-” Kylo exclaimed, pulling back.

Hux’s eyes darkened and he leaned forward to whisper in Kylo’s ear. “I need you to finish what you started in the shuttle.”

Kylo moaned in reply and pulled Hux onto his hips. He carried Hux into the master bedroom and laid him out on the large feather bed.

“Beautiful,” Kylo commented as they stripped.

“I know,” Hux smirked, “now find another use for your mouth.”

Kylo slammed his mouth into Hux’s in reply.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Techie held Padmé’s hands as she walked up his chest. He smiled at her and she did the same. Earlier, Techie had worried that she would be a crying mess the whole time, but she had proved him wrong.

BB-9T rolled in and beeped urgently. Techie nodded and told 9T to alert Phasma. He set Padmé on the floor and handed her his copper wire Wookie to distract her. 9T had enough time to alert Phasma and return before the sound of footfalls reached Techie’s ears.

“...is not kept at room temperature,” a familiar voice scolded.

Padmé looked up and then at Techie.

“That’s the only way I’ve ever eaten it!” an equally familiar voice protested.

Two sets of footfalls approached and the speakers turned the corner.

“Papa! Daddy!” Padmé exclaimed, discarding the Wookie and crawling towards them.

Kylo had traded his robes for black slacks and a grey tunic, and Hux had donned tan pants and a white tunic. Both appeared more relaxed and their eyes lit up when they saw their daughter.

“Padmé!” Kylo laughed, kneeling down and opening his arms to her.

“Techie?” Hux exclaimed, staring at his brother in confusion.

“Surprise,” Techie replied nervously.

“Hux,” Kylo breathed in awe.

“What?” Hux demanded.

Kylo pointed and Hux looked at their daughter. She had pushed herself onto her feet and was finding her balance. Then, Padmé took her first steps.

A broad, goofy grin spread across Kylo’s face and Hux knelt beside him with wide eyes. Techie’s lips parted in silent amazement, while BB-9T discretely returned and recorded the moment.

Padmé took three and a half steps before she began to waver and would have fallen if Kylo had not lifted her to him with the Force.

“Daddy!” she smiled.

“I missed you so much, little one,” Kylo confessed, embracing her.

“Daddy,” Padmé agreed.

Hux felt a pang if jealousy and turned his attention to Techie. “How did you find us?”

“Techie researched this place for me,” Kylo explained for Techie.

“Papa!” Padmé cried, holding out her hands to him. “Papa! Papa!”

“Hello, Padmé,” Hux said kindly.

“She missed you,” Techie informed his brother.

BB-9T beeped in agreement.

“Where did you come from?” Kylo inquired, his eye lighting up.

9T booped in reply.

“A birthday gift?” Kylo repeated, looking at Padmé then Techie.

“I thought Padmé would like it,” he explained nervously. “I wrote a program for 9T that scanned for your speeches. We watched all of them.”

“Did you?” Kylo asked Padmé. “Did you and Uncle Techie watch papa give speeches?”

“Papa!” Padmé confirmed.

Kylo smiled at her and kissed her head.

“Where is Phasma?” Hux inquired.

“Lost in this maze of a house,” the captain’s voice muttered.

Phasma walked in wearing a fitted white blouse, black, high waisted pants, and polished black boots. Techie thought she looked like a pirate and took a small step back when she entered.

“We thought we’d surprise you at your new house,” she explained to Hux.

“Ama!” Padmé smiled.

Kylo and Hux raised eyebrows at Phasma, who sighed in reply. She was slowly beginning to accept the name.

“Did you know they were coming?” Hux mumbled to Kylo.

“No,” he replied honestly, kissing Hux’s forehead.

Padmé giggled and Kylo gave her a forehead kiss too.

“Why don't we catch up over a picnic lunch by the lakeside?” he suggested. “Hux and I just got back from the market, so we have plenty of food. Techie, would you mind helping me throw something together? I’m sure Phasma has a report to give.”

Hux shot Kylo a warning look which Kylo countered with a smile.

“Come on, Techie,” Kylo said, handing Padmé to Hux.

“Ren,” Hux protested.

“I need both hands,” Kylo defended as he led Techie to the kitchen.

Hux looked down at Padmé, who smiled up at him.

“She behaved,” Phasma offered.

“You brought in Techie?” Hux inquired, turning his head to avoid one of Padmé’s saliva soaked hands.

Phasma shrugged, “They get along and I’m not good with...children. I can handle the basics, but Techie is a better playmate.”

Hux smirked. “Did they really watch all of my speeches?”

“Oh, yeah,” Phasma nodded.

An hour later, the group made their way down to the lakeside and set up their blankets and umbrellas. They ate a simple lunch of sandwiches and assorted fruits before exploring the water. Kylo took Padmé’s hands and helped her walk in the shallows in search of shells and interesting rocks. Padmé found various gifts for everyone along the way; a smooth, grey rock for Techie (which he pocketed and kept on his desk when they returned), a small white shell for Phasma (which she later misplaced), a black stone for Kylo (which he kept in his pocket), and a pink shell the size of her fist for Hux (which he left at Varykino on his bedside).

As the afternoon dragged on, Kylo taught Padmé how to make sand castles, and they buried Hux up to his neck in sand. He then insisted on swimming and he and Kylo took Padmé with them. Techie watched them from under the sun umbrella, where he sat with his knees pressed against his chest.

“You look miserable,” Phasma commented, sitting down beside him.

Techie shrugged.

“You still don’t like Kylo, do you?” Phasma inquired, opening a bottle of suntan lotion. “I don’t blame you, but Hux can look after himself.”

“He can’t use the Force,” Techie mumbled. “If Kylo Ren hurts him again-”

“-I will personally beat him senseless,” Phasma vowed.

Techie blinked and looked over at her in surprise, “You will?”

“Brendol put him through enough already,” she growled.

Techie fidgeted, “Can I ask you a question?”

Phasma turned her pale blue eyes on him, “Sure.”

“Is it true that you kill him?” Techie whispered.

“Yes,” Phasma admitted, looking Techie in the eye.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Phasma shrugged, “Someone had to.”

Techie nodded and Phasma forcefully grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet.

“What?” he exclaimed.

“You’re ruining the mood,” Phasma declared, dragging him towards the water.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!” Techie protested before Phasma sling-shot him into the cool water.

“TECHIE!” Hux screamed, abandoning Kylo and Padmé and swimming furiously towards where his brother had gone under.

Techie’s head popped up above water for a second before submerging. His arms flailed above him and Phasma realized what she’d done. She dove into the water and swam towards Techie, cursing herself for not realizing that he didn’t know how to swim. By now, Kylo had realized the danger of the situation and was paddling after Hux, holding Padmé with one arm.

Hux got to Techie first, but was dragged under by his panicked brother, forcing him to escape and regroup. Phasma arrived and tried to help, but received a bony elbow to the nose for her efforts.

“Hux,” Kylo called, “hold Padmé.”

Their daughter was exchanged and Kylo swam behind Techie. He hooked his arms under Techie’s armpits and pulled him onto his back.

“I’ve got you,” Kylo assured him, releasing one of his arms to swim them to shore. “I’ve got you, Techie, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”

Phasma met them at the shore and wrapped a blanket around Techie’s thin frame.

“I’m sorry, Techie. I should have known,” she apologized.

Techie coughed and nodded in acceptance of her apology.

“Is he okay?” Hux demanded, reaching the shore.

Kylo met him and took Padmé so Hux could run to his brother.

“I’m okay,” Techie said softly as Hux knelt beside him.

Hux let out a breath and Techie looked over at Kylo Ren. He still didn’t trust his brother’s lover, but Techie had to admit that he was slowly beginning to like Kylo Ren.


End file.
